Template talk:Quote
Tool-tips and Links Hi, I was wondering if the creator of this Template would be able to let me know if there's a way to use this to make a quote, then have the Tool-tip display text be separate to the link? I haven't been able to find a way to do it, so suspect from inspecting the code: : : : }||"}} } }||"}} : :― } }| — Listen (file info)|}} }|[ } src]| }|[[ }|src]]|Category:Unsourced quotes}}}} That the reason why it's going directly to what comes up when src is highlighted is that it's not directly making the tool-tip, but rather giving a hyperlink to the text of super-scripted "src", so it's less making a highlight for source and more a link to source? Was this intended to be used to source a quote with a page number, or for linking to a page which has a run-down of the chapter's events? I kind of wanted to do both, the quote I was attempting to use was a quote of Tavore's from Chapter 24 of the Crippled God, which is an extensive chapter, which is why I thought a page number would be advantageous, though I can understand why ultimately it'd be nice to link things to a summary of a chapter (when they're all completed). Thanks. Moranth Munitions (talk) 08:41, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::To my mind, the wiki chapter page of a book can not be regarded as the original source. My preference would be to display source reference as we do elsewhere i.e. book/chapter/page with the option of linking the individual sections of the reference to the relevant wiki page. I think in one or two instances I have left the src reference in place and just added the full reference. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Note that I copied that code from Wookieepedia, perhaps ask them. Try using the "history" tab to find out who has edited something. I don't think indicating page numbers in a tool-tip is very productive as they are usually different per book edition. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 00:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Well at Egwene's prompting I have done, I think, exactly what you wanted MM. This was the bit that controled the tool-tip: :... The key bit is title="...", that names the tooltip. I changed it to 4|, a new field so that anything typed in 4| will appear in the tooltip. And this is the bit that controls the src bit (unless the source is a URL, in which case it's the bit just before this): | }|[[ }|src]]| Translated: If 3 field has data, put 3's data inside a superscript and link it with the link displaying src, else show nothing. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 06:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hi JR, I just tried to fix a broken source link on the page for Crone. Tried all sorts of variations but I can not get the tooltip to show anything other than Gardens of the Moon. As it stands, unless a user goes into source mode, the only source information they get is that the quote is from GotM which is not very helpful. Especially with a quote, it would be good to be able to clearly identify whereabouts in the books it can be found. Any idea why the tooltip won't display what is written in the fourth part? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::It might be a problem of caching and/or purging not working correctly. By that I mean it looks fine to me, the forth part is displaying, but I've had some problems getting changes I make to propagate immediately. This can be quite annoying as you try to fix something that you've just fixed only to give up and then come back a half-hour later, refresh the page and find it's fixed itself (i.e. the changes you made are now being properly displayed). Hard refreshes (Ctrl + F5) and previewing an edit after you published it (this is called a purge I think) have helped me a lot, but sometimes it still takes 10s of minutes before changes appear. This is especially the case for CSS changes, but perhaps tooltips too. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Another thing I sometimes do: I have Firefox, Chrome and Opera all installed. Firefox is my main, but if I suspect a change I've made is not propagating properly (that is a cached file is not being renewed) I copy and paste the address over to Chrome and check it there where it should pull a fresh copy of the page. With multiple edits I might even pollute Chrome's cache so then I check the page in Opera. This might not be your problem, but I hope it helps. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) When I changed the DP pages to EDP format, I often found that the 'what links here' info took a while to catch up. Didn't stop to think that there might be a similar issue here. I do have Chrome installed as a second browser - might take a look there if something like this happens again. Thanks for looking into it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC)